


Skephalo & Dreamnotfound smut/fluff Oneshots (REQUESTS OPEN)

by HotMuffinTea



Category: Mcyt-fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time writing Smut, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Human bbh and demon bbh, I have no idea what I’m doing, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinky, M/M, Minecraft Manhunt, Moaning, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, requests open, soft bbh, this is my first fic, topboyhalo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotMuffinTea/pseuds/HotMuffinTea
Summary: What am I even doing with my life at this point...Welcome, you horny muffins ;w;I probably won’t update much, I’m a busy pupperI’m aiming to write a couple fics a month at leastFeel free to leave requests :P
Relationships: Other ships (leave suggestions), dreamnotfound - Relationship, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21





	Skephalo & Dreamnotfound smut/fluff Oneshots (REQUESTS OPEN)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the requests page, if you have any requests you’d like me to write about feel free to leave a suggestion in the comments on this page and I may use it.
> 
> [Make sure your request complies with the rules below please]

Things I will NOT do:  
・ Shipping of minors (I will allow it platonically though)  
・Scat or piss fetishes  
・Anything too “weird” (if you know what I mean)  
・Noncon or con-noncon, I am uncomfortable writing it... (consent is seggsy 😌👌)  
・ Cheating (joke-flirting to make the other jealous is okay though)  
・Orgys  
・Sexual shipping with A6d, Tommyinnit, ranboo, Jschlatt or tubs (they are not okay with it! (again, platonic fics are okay)  
・Threesome with skephalo (I may do some for the dreamteam or other ships if it gets requested but no skephalo threesomes)

Things I WILL do:  
・Pretty much anything honestly as long as it isn’t one of the things above :)

Aside from that, go wild my friends! 

Leave ur requests in the comments below! :3


End file.
